


Con palabras

by wandererswan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererswan/pseuds/wandererswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces el final es sólo el comienzo de una gran historia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con palabras

Otro día más y la extrema calma de ese lugar lo hace odiarlo; debe admitirlo, extraña, necesita un poco de caos en su vida y es que… después de todo ¿no es eso a lo que ha estado acostumbrado desde que puede recordar? Para Daryl se ha tratado siempre de supervivencia, de estar siempre alerta, de nunca confiarse, porque cuando lo haces, la vida le ha enseñado que lo único que obtienes a cambio, es una buena “patada en el culo”. Y mientras está sentado allí observando a aquellos que pretenden vivir nuevamente, aquellos que ignoran los peligros que acechan afuera de esas rejas, aquellos que se llaman sobrevivientes pero que permanecen escondidos tras la comodidad de un techo y fortalezas temporales; Daryl sabe que es sólo cuestión de tiempo, tal como pasó con Hershel, como la prisión, como todo lo que alguna vez pudieron considerar un nuevo hogar; porque en este nuevo mundo, en este apocalipsis, como había escuchado decir al padre Gabriel tantas veces, no había finales felices, no había cenas familiares, no había risas y festejos, no había un hogar ni nunca lo habría mientras los caminantes siguieran devorando todo a su paso. ¡Y qué tonto había sido aquella vez! Cuando pensó por un instante que podría empezar de nuevo, cuando esos ojos verdes, brillantes, llenos de esperanza y anhelos por un futuro incierto, habían penetrado su fortaleza, cuando por un mísero segundo había decidido que deseaba pasar lo que le restara de vida en aquella funeraria con Beth, porque tenía razón, porque ella era una de esas buenas personas, porque aún con todo lo que él le había dicho, aún con todo lo que había hecho desde que ambos se conocían, ella confiaba en él y aunque Daryl no quisiera aceptarlo, también confiaba en ella, quizá más que Rick, quizá más que cualquier otro miembro de su “familia”. Había sido un tonto, una vez más, le habían fallado al confiar; Beth estaba muerta y nadie podría cambiar eso.

No hay buenas personas, porque cuando estas se ven amenazadas, simplemente destruirán todo a su paso o se destruirán a ellas mismas, Beth lo había hecho, esa tonta niña rubia, no había pensado en él, en el grupo o en la misma Maggie y Daryl se sentía inútil, ¿cómo no pudo notarlo? ¿Cómo no pudo leer las señales a tiempo? Quizá debía comenzar a cuestionarse su eficacia como parte esencial del grupo.

—Hey—Carol estaba ahí, parada viéndolo probablemente desde unos cinco o diez minutos antes de articular palabra. Daryl no miró y continuó con la vista fija en los alrededores y sus manos firmes en su ballesta. —¿Es enserio que no vas a tomar un baño verdad?—Daryl gruñó entre dientes, la respuesta era obvia y no lo necesitaba, nunca lo había hecho.

La mujer suspiró, decepcionada en parte, pero por alguna razón podía entender que para Daryl las cosas ya no eran iguales y aunque se sentía tentada a preguntar, porque quizá eso podría ayudarlo, Carol lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso no llegaría a nada.

Se hincó a un lado suyo y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita hecha con ramas y hojas. Daryl la observó con detenimiento y confusión. —Cuando estés listo, ábrelo; creo que podría ser una respuesta a tus interrogantes en las últimas semanas, oh y… creo que Deanna te buscaba, parece ser que ya te asignará algún empleo—dijo y Daryl se limitó únicamente a asentir. La mujer se acercó y besó su frente para después marcharse. Daryl sabía que debía abrir su… “obsequio” y no lo pensó dos veces, rompió los palitos y del interior cayó un pequeño dije de corazón, todavía anudado a una cuerda sucia y desgastada, en un extremo incluso podía vislumbrar unas manchas rojas; Daryl observó sobre el suelo, sus ojos vidriosos siendo forzados a olvidar, porque eso se había propuesto, pero… eran los recuerdos los que golpeaban como una cascada y lo recogió apretándolo entre sus manos. _«Beth»_ Ese corazón era de Beth y por un diminuto segundo, pensó en lo que había dicho Carol, ¿podría ser que…? Se levantó de su lugar con la ballesta en el hombro y caminó a paso rápido hasta la oficina de Deanna, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba a esa hora. Aún le causaba risa ver a Carol caminar de un lado a otro con su atuendo tan inocente y sus labores tan… domésticas después de ver la ruda mujer en que se había convertido con el tiempo allá afuera. Si alguien sabía fingir, esa tenía que ser Carol.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de Deanna, Daryl lo pensó un momento. ¿Y si no era lo que tintineaba en su cabeza? ¿Y si… sólo se estaba aferrando a una loca esperanza? Probablemente el collar solo había sido un gesto de Carol y nada más, ella sabía lo mucho que la pequeña rubia significó para él y… era probable que fuese eso y nada, nada más.

—Sr. Dixon, adelante pase—Deanna abrió la puerta como si hubiese predicho su llegada y entró, labios fruncidos y reflejos al cien por ciento, nunca debía dejar de estar alerta. En el interior no había más que la misma sala con la que se había topado la primera vez, sólo que ahora no había una cámara ni parecía un interrogatorio, o al menos no a simple vista. —¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?—Daryl negó con la cabeza y un gruñido silencioso. —Bien, creo que iré directo al grano, estuve pensando todos estos días en un trabajo ideal para usted, lamentablemente aún estoy indecisa sobre la elección final y creo que debería dejarlo… probar para ver con que se adapta mejor y que es más beneficioso para todos aquí, si está de acuerdo, claro, quiero presentarle a su acompañante en esta… tarea—Deanna se levantó de su sillón y caminó hacia el pasillo trasero, Daryl escuchaba pero algo en sus palabras simplemente no podía hacerlo confiar, sabía que quizá analizaba demasiado las cosas, quizá… había olvidado como era confiar en alguien, agradecer, pero… ¿qué sentido tenía? Y además, nadie, nunca es lo que parece y Deanna no era la excepción. ¿Acompañante? Ahora tendría un acompañante que probablemente no conocía y que además no había solicitado. ¿Cómo saber que no era una trampa?

Pero entonces, sólo se escuchó aquel sonido sórdido de su ballesta contra el suelo; del pasillo salía una joven en sus veintes, cabello rubio en ondas con una pequeña trenza a un costado, ojos verdes brillantes y… aunque su rostro se veía blanco y perfecto, Daryl la reconocía y lo haría en esta y mil vidas más. Pero no era ella, no podía ser ella, Beth estaba muerta, tenía que estarlo, él la había cargado, él había sentido su peso desvanecer en sus brazos, él había llorado, había querido desaparecer el dolor incluso con un cigarrillo, quería… quería tantas cosas cuando ella se fue y ahora, ahora le sonreía, lo miraba y Daryl estaba inmóvil e incapaz de moverse o articular palabra.

—Señor Dixon? —Deanna cuestiono, su voz resonando como un eco inconcluso sobre la sala, Daryl no podía escuchar nada, no podía hacer nada. Sus piernas fallaron, caían al suelo y su mirada fija y consternada no se apartaba de aquella chica rubia e inocente.

—¿Daryl? —esa voz, esa voz nuevamente. Daryl la odiaba, la odiaba y la quería al mismo tiempo, la extrañaba, extrañaba escuchar esa entonación aguda y sensible, extrañaba a la chica esperanzada que cantaba melodías en las noches de invierno, y ahora estaba aquí.

Se quebró, su voz, su garganta, sus músculos y sus ojos que se esforzaban por no derramar una gota de dolor. La rubia se acercó, preocupada, muy preocupada y Deanna no habló, ¿acaso era un truco? ¿Le había dado algo la noche anterior? ¿Esa misma mañana? ¿Y si estaba alucinando? ¿Y si había sido mordido por un caminante y su muerte le externaba uno de sus deseos más profundos? —Está bien Daryl, está bien—susurraba la rubia mientras sus brazos se acurrucaban para rodearlo y Daryl lo sentía todo, por primera vez sentía todo y dolía, dolía mucho verla ahí, pero era un dolor diferente, una explosión de sensaciones diferentes.

—Creo que… los dejaré solos unos momentos—Deanna desapareció y Beth finalmente pudo observar al confuso y escéptico hombre a los ojos. Daryl elevó temerosamente su mano y tocó tentativamente su rostro, ¿era real? Beth soltó una risita.

—Pareciera que hubieses visto un caminante, ¿tan mal me veo Daryl Dixon? —Daryl rió pero a la mitad de un profundo sollozo, reía y lloraba y se sentía como algo que no podía explicar con palabras. —¿Me extrañaste no es cierto? Te lo dije, te dije que me extrañarías terriblemente cuando me hubiese ido—Daryl pateó la ballesta con fuerza hasta el otro lado.

—No tenías que irte, no debías de irte, no—susurraba sin verla. —Eres una tonta niña egoísta, siempre egoísta, no pensaste en Maggie, en Rick, en nadie, no pensaste…—Beth tomó su rostro entre sus delicadas y pequeñas manos.

—¿En ti? —dijo como finalizando sus palabras, la rubia estaba siendo sincera al preguntar aquello y Daryl se enfrentaba una vez más a tener que expresarse, a tener que decir algo que no podría controlar después.

—Eres una perra egoísta—se quejó y Beth soltó una risita, evidentemente ni ofendida ni sorprendida por el comentario, pero tampoco respondió y con sus brazos se aferró al hombre una vez más, su barbilla reposando sobre sus hombros y depositando un beso pequeño en ellos.

—Pero estoy aquí ahora y definitivamente no quiero seguir siendo… una perra—respondió y Daryl levantó su vista directamente a ella, a su Beth real.

—¿Cómo? —fue su pregunta. Beth asintió y se sentó en el suelo, a centímetros de Daryl, acomodando su melena rubia a un lado y jugueteando con sus manos mientras intentaba recordar lo poco que sabía.

—Cuando me dispararon, podía sentir todo aún, pensaba que… de alguna forma había muerto pero podía verlos y sentirlo todo, podía sentir mi sangre esparciéndose de mi cabeza hacia afuera, podía sentir el suelo frío contra mi piel, tus brazos, los alientos de todos, los sonidos de las balas y un sollozo lleno de dolor que sabía, aunque no podía verlo, que era tuyo. Quería gritar y decirles que no estaba muerta, que lo habíamos logrado que sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda y… nadie me escuchó, nadie veía y… te recordaba, recordaba la funeraria, al hombre en el traje, el piano y el ataúd. El perro, las patas de cerdo y la pierna rota, la carretilla, la lápida y… las palabras que jamás se dijeron, te veía a ti, en esa silla comiendo y mirándome de vez en cuando, te veía gruñir mientras te preguntaba qué había cambiado tu pensar, veía una mirada que nunca había visto y… lo entendí, en ese momento entendí que ya no había nada que pudiese hacer hasta que… alguien me encontró y me trajo a Alexandria, no sé quién fue, no sé cómo, pero fue como estar en un sueño una y otra vez, día y noche, día y noche y… cuando por fin abrí mis ojos, me encontré con un mundo oscuro, limitada y nadie a mi alrededor excepto respiradores, máquinas y cintas sobre mi cabeza, alguien hablaba de esperanza, de cura, de familia y… por un momento recordé que la gente buena siempre se encuentra una a la otra y si mi hermana, si Rick estaba allá afuera, podrían encontrarlo y así lo hicieron—Daryl no respondió, porque no sabía que decir, no estaba de humor para un mal chiste ni tampoco para nada más. —Puedo decir que fue tal como quedarse dormida—Daryl la miró una vez más. Beth era real, de carne y hueso y estaba parada en esa oficina junto a él, sin heridas de bala, sin su cabeza rodeada de sangre ni la ropa sucia y desgastada, era la misma Beth que recordaba de aquel tiempo en la granja de Hershel y la prisión, la misma pero más fuerte y decidida. Una sobreviviente, tal como él le había enseñado a hacerlo.

—Supongo que ya no te necesitaré como niñera—bromeó la rubia y Daryl gruño entre dientes, intentando no reír ni llorar, ni recordar cosas que no quería recordar.

—No cantes victoria—exclamo finalmente y la rubia lo abrazó una vez más.

—Te extrañé mucho Daryl Dixon, los extrañe a todos—Daryl no respondió pero asintió con la cabeza, no hacía falta que Beth lo viera para saber que lo entendía, ni mucho menos para percatarse de la sonrisa de alivio que se dibujaba en sus labios, el confort y la vida que le había devuelto con su presencia. Daryl también la extrañaba y probablemente a partir de ahora, siempre lo haría, aunque no pudiese decirlo con palabras.

 


End file.
